The invention relates to a massaging device, and more particularly, to a personal, manual massaging device for appendage muscles comprised of a wrap, wherein the wrap having vertical edges separated by a gap is bound by at least one tension transfer member enclosed by internal and external tension-transfer guides, the tension transfer member is encircled with springs between the vertical edges, and the external tension-transfer guide is connected to an actuator, and a method of massaging appendage muscles using the manual device.
Muscle tension is caused from a variety of sources, such as, extreme or fast bodily movement, strain on muscle use, stress, injury or trauma to the body, etc. Muscle tension can also be caused by internal complications such as decreased blood flow, damage to the blood vessel walls, infections or muscular imbalance. No matter the cause, muscle tension can be extremely painful for an individual.
Muscle tension can often feel like the muscles are always tight or strained, sometimes to the point of frequent pain, or even persistent and ongoing pain. Some individuals may also find the pain so restricting and debilitating that it prevents physical activity, and sometimes to the point of becoming bed ridden. Muscle cramps, or muscle spasms, are strong, painful contractions. They can occur in virtually any muscle but are most common in the calf and foot.
Muscle massaging devices to relieve tension are extremely popular, and there are many variations in the marketplace. The vast majority of these devices are for the neck and back. These devices either rest on top of the back or neck muscles or require rubbing an ointment into the skin.
One main solution for relieving muscle tension is to apply pressure to the sore muscle area. This helps relieve throbbing or aching which are often the symptoms of muscle tension. Contracting and expanding of the muscles also helps to increase blood flow through the muscles, thereby allowing the constant contraction of the muscle itself to subside.
The present invention seeks to provide a portable, easy to use device for massaging appendage muscles. The present invention is a low-cost product and allows for multiple embodiments which can allow a user to operate the device either by hand or by foot. The wrap allows the device to be used on a plurality of body parts thereby decreasing ongoing muscle tension.